YuGiOh
by julubulu
Summary: Teaching Sakura something always turned out to be a 'fun time' for Sasuke.


Disclaimer: I do not own, I don't want to get sued or anything. I do however; own the over use of the word "awesome."

** Yu-Gi-Oh!-**

**Teaching Sakura something always turned out to be a 'fun time' for Sasuke. **

**by: **_fallenhime_

She was oddly fascinated by this game since she had first seen it played. It was just so awesome (those shiny, shiny cards; what were they called again?), the way people were so passionate about it made her wonder. She wanted to learn how to play too, she decides. She wants to play like a pro, and be the one controlling the movements of her cards, not their cards,_ her_ cards. And her most awesome-most wonderfullest boyfriend was going to show her how, right? Of course he is!

"If you want, I'll teach you." He had told her.

In fact, through her curiosity of Yu-Gi-Oh was how they ended up meeting. Sasuke, the stereotypical nerd with raven black hair and dark orbs somehow fell in love with a cheery-overly happy pink-haired girl named Sakura.

Oh, she couldn't wait to learn. She didn't know why she was so curious about it and sitting in his house beside a table with her boyfriend right now, she was going to find out.

"Why are some of these monster-things so ugly?" She was squinting at one of the cards he had given her.

He had given her, her very own deck. Yes, that's right. Her loving and most kind boyfriend had made her very own deck. Because yea, he's awesome. _No duh, he's my boyfriend!  
><em>  
>The cards were covered with a red plastic, and they were all stacked up neatly at the right side of her table. She held six cards in her hands.<p>

"I mean seriously! No wonder no girls play this game. Where are the shiny cards? Where is that pretty fairy princess?"

He sighed. He also held six cards in his hand, his legs were crossed in the "manly" way, as he would call it and he was staring at her impatiently.

"Sakura, I thought you wanted to learn how to play?" He asked.

"I do! It's the cards. I wanted pretty ones, shiny ones. Where are the shiny ones?" She whined, picking up the rest of her cards and examining the rest.

"It's Yu-Gi-oh. It's more of a male based game, you know that."

_I should've gotten her a girlier deck. I knew I should've._ He inwardly groaned in his head.

"But, Sasu!" He winced at how shrill her voice was.

"That's just sexist, who are the people who made Yu-Gi-Oh? I wanna speak to them!"

"Sakura." He said calmly and a tad bit annoyed.

"How could you be so calm? Where are the shiny cards?" She demanded.

"The "shiny" cards (he indicated with air quotations) usually, have to be summoned to use. And it obviously takes someone with skill." He answered her in a patient manner.

"What? Are you calling me stupid?" She questioned, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Knowing she was just teasing, he decided to answer her properly like a teacher would do, instead of just teasing back.

"It takes a lot of hard work to achieve that kind of skill. You just haven't acquired that skill yet." He spoke professionally.

_The faster I finish the faster I'll be done._

Sakura was thinking differently however. _This is boring._ She regretted trying to learn this game. She would rather be kissing her boyfriend and cuddling with him instead of this and maybe just a little bit of something else. She giggled in her head.

The cards were scattered all around the table, courtesy of her. Sasuke was sitting at the opposite end of the table. He was picking up the cards, and stacking them one on top of the other.

_Perfect, he's distracted._

He heard a creak but thought nothing of it mistaking it to be his imagination. That was until he felt her body pressed up against his back. He looked at her. "Sakura, what are you doing now?"

"Sensai, I'm tired. Can we take a break?" She purred kissing the side of his neck.

He groaned softly in his head, "I thought you wanted to learn how to play Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"I'd much rather be doing this though, wouldn't you?" She said seductively, pushing his body on the bed beside him. She climbed on top of him and lightly trailed kissed down his neck and the top of his chest.

He pulled her up on him, and gave her a bruising kiss.

"That's more like it." She laughed teasingly.

"You won't be laughing when I'm through with you." He muttered against her soft lips.

"Of course, honey. You never satisfy to please." She grinned up at him.

The cards lay forgotten on the table. His attempts at cleaning up her cards were ever present, and his cards were still laid neatly on the table.

_This is way better then Yu-Gi-Oh._

A/N: Usually I don't bother with these things, but to clear things up; I _so _want to learn how to play Yu-Gi-Oh but I am honestly a procrastinator, which in easier terms is lazy. Yu-Gi-Oh _is _awesome (not boring as I said). I just have to learn how to play it. :D


End file.
